Hinata's Secret Chapter
by Kikiyo-Inuzuka
Summary: Takes place during Naruto: Ryuugon's Legacy, A cue little oneshot! HinataXNaruto pairing, a story from Hinata's point of view about Naruto's training. NOT my story it is Anti-Disney's story, he wrote it and asked me to upload it.


**Alright this IS NOT my story! I do not own it! all rights for the idea go to Anit-disney! all rights for the characters that are not OC's got to their rightful owners! Anti-Disney asked me to post this for him so I agreed. Ask him if you have any questions. Thank you and enjoy this is a cute little oneshot.**

* * *

><p>Hinata fumbled with the bag in her hand as she looked on at the sight in front of her.<p>

Naruto was panting; his hair clung to his face due to sweat. All around him were scattered kunai and shuriken, his clothes covered in holes.

The boy in front of him, about a year older, looked perfectly fine. He had black hair and was wearing baggy gray pants and a gray jacket with part of the top undone so you could see the mesh shirt. On his back were two intimidating swords.

"Naruto-kun."

Although Naruto didn't hear her the boy's eyes flashed towards her direction and quickly found her hiding behind a tree. She thought he would be angry and attack her so she was surprised when he smiled and subtly gave her a thumbs up.

Her eyes widened and she smiled, _Naruto-kun...being trained so hard like this. You'll be Hokage soon, i know it!_

She kept watching for hours and what she saw surprised her. The boy, she learned his name was Dante when she heard Naruto call him as such, was an impressive fighter. She watched him fight what seemed like a hundred Narutos, his swords moving faster than even her eyes could see.

She watched as Naruto's taijutsu stance was completely redone; now he stood with an air of certainty. His feet shoulder length apart, his right hand up to shoulder height with his fingers curled like claws and his left lower by his hip with it in a palm. She watched as he threw his kunai with perfect aim at a distance of thirty yards.

But as the day ended so did the training. When it ended Dante-sensei instantly pulled out a wrapped sandwich and took a big bite.

She winced when she heard his teeth break and he screamed in pain as a dented shuriken fell out of his sandwich. Hinata clasped her hands in front of her face as she watched in horror. Naruto fell on his butt and started pointing at Dante, laughing all the while.

"Dante-sensei! That's the second one this week!"

Dante groaned and grabbed his jaw, "Ahh, that hurt. Well I guess I'll go see mom now to heal this up again." He started walking away, "See ya Naruto-san."

He disappeared with a chakra enhanced jump and was soon gone from her sight.

Naruto smiled once more before walking away and disappearing into the trees.

Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun..."

* * *

><p>Taksuki leaned against a tree, whistling a tune while she kept her eye on the young female hidden behind her. She had known she was there since she had gotten out of her compound and had walked around the village three times.<p>

She had to admit something though, the girl was determined. Even when she disappeared she had watched the girl search for her using her Byakugan.

But after a while even the caring mother got annoyed slightly. So, still whistling a tune, she twitched her index finger.

The effect was instant. A young girl, looking like she hadn't even got out of the academy yet, was pulled through the bushes and through the air. She was somehow able to maneuver to the point where she landed on her crouched feet.

_Impressive, natural flexibility and a member of the Hyuuga clan, a dangerous combination._

The Hyuuga girl looked startled and started panicking before realized that her jacket was covered in ninja wire.

What happened next surprised Taksuki, the young girl breathed in deeply before she shimmied out of her jacket and pulled it over her head. She then stepped over the jacket and the pile of wire and bowed down low, her forehead touching the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Taksuki cocked her head, "I'm sorry that I've been...been following you around all day. It's just I want something...I..." She trailed off as if she was too nervous to say anything.

Taksuki inwardly smiled, she already knew what the girl wanted. It was to train her, like every other fan girl in the village. Saying stuff like, "Sasuke likes strong woman!"

Then she was surprised again, "I want to thank you!"

Taksuki smiled, "For what dear?"

Hinata had to stop for a second; the last person to call her dear was...

"I...I...I've been watching Naruto-kun!"

Taksuki cocked her head again and scratched the side of her head, "Whaaa~"

The girl blushed, "These last few days...I've...I've been watching Naruto-kun. Your son, Dante-sensei, he...he's training him and...and well...I'm just so glad someone is helping him!"

Taksuki let her smile show and she gave off a giggle before patting the girl's head, _Dante-sensei huh? _

She smiled brightly at her, "What's your name Honey?"

Hinata smiled at the name, "H...Hinata Hyuga."

Taksuki smiled, "My name is Taksuki Ryuugon. Why don't you come with me, i was about to get some cinnamon buns."

"C...Cinnamon Buns..."

"Yeah, you ever have them?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yes! I...I know a place...they have the best...in Konohagakure."

Taksuki smiled, "Lead the way!"

Hinata smiled and took the woman's hand before setting a brisk pace towards her favorite shop.

* * *

><p>"You were right Hinata! These are the best in town!"<p>

Hinata meekly nodded while she finished off her own. After she was done she got up from the table and turned around, ready to walk away when Taksuki called her.

"This boy, Naruto you say? You like him."

Hinata forced herself to grab onto the chair as to not fall, "N...n...no..."

Taksuki smiled and rested her head in her hands, her hair tumbling down her shoulders and brushing against the table, "Take it from a married woman." She said this like the life of her husband wasn't in debate, "You have to act up on that love of yours." She said "love" like she could already see inside the young girl's heart.

Taksuki smiled though, "Although right now you are too young for this type of stuff, what are you? Like eleven, twelve?"

Hinata nodded, "Bu...but what if...what if he doesn't like me..."

Taksuki shrugged, "Again, take it from a married woman, you never know for a fact if the man you're after likes you or not, they tend to show it in different ways." And then Taksuki got up and slipped a few bills on the table before walking towards the door, "Tell you what. If you want to get some help with that come find me at my compound. I'm sure that Naruto likes strong girls."

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed and smiled heavily as he set his finished bowl of ramen. Training with Dante-sensei sure made him hungry. He was about to leave when another bowl was set in front of him, a bowl of vegetable ramen with extra vegetables.<p>

Naruto blanched at the sight and glared up at Teuchi, "What gives Old Man? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Ayame shook her hand and smiled, "Nope."Her mouth popping at the "p". "Dante-kun asked us to give you a bowl of vegetable ramen, extra vegetable mind you, every time you order here. He said you need more vegetables in your diet or you won't get any taller."

Naruto held his head high, pushing the bowl away from him as the aroma of the vegetables made him want to gag, "No! I refuse!"

Ayame again shook her head, "He said that if you don't eat he won't teach you that ninjutsu you want to learn."

Naruto's mouth fell, his jaw hitting the counter of Ichiraku's, "Whaaa~"

All of Naruto's life he could brag that he had never had a vegetable. But now, with the arrival of Dante-sensei and his fruitful training things started changing. He just didn't expect this to be one of them!

"Bu...bu...but why?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head behind him and a smiled instantly graced his whiskered face, "Oi, Hinata!"

Hinata's face turned red and she was suddenly interested in her shoes, "Naru...Naru...Na... Naruto-kun...if you eat your vegetables then...they'll help get you stronger..."

Naruto frowned for a second and put his hand up to his chin, "Hmmm, I don't see how that works, Hinata."

Hinata pressed her index fingers together and looked to the floor to her right, "You see...if you...ea...eat." She gulped before she continued, "If you eat your vegetables...then you learn...you learn that ninjutsu...and knowing Dante-sensei...it'll be an amazing jutsu...which...will put you closer to your...your dream."

Naruto's eyes widened and his eyebrow started twitching.

Hinata's face paled at the thought that she had put Naruto in such a state, "Naruto-kun?"

"Old Man, another bowl!"

Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto eat bowl after bowl of vegetable ramen. Hinata sighed in bliss before turning and walking up the street, passing by a tall woman leaning on a pool.

She didn't stop as she passed this woman, nor did she make any sign of knowing this woman but she smiled and whispered, "Thank you."

The woman grinned under her hood before disappearing in a swirl of red water, a few lightning bolts sizzling here and there.

_Hinata Hyuuga, heiress and older sister, shy and seemingly weak, very clumsy and stutters too much...you'll be a great kunoichi some day, trust this foolish married woman._


End file.
